Don and Jess: Dancing with the Fishes
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Here is the next installment of Don and Jess. I know Jess grew up with for brothers but every girl has to have something girly, no matter how much male influence is in her life. FA


Begin Transmission

Ok, Lacy here with the next installment of Don and Jess. I know Jess grew up with for brothers but every girl has to have something girly, no matter how much male influence is in her life. Have fun.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat with Jess at what had become known as 'their table' in the bar. They had been talking about their cases when something popped into Don's mind (A/N: I know, scary. Don thinking. It's dangerous.)

"Hey Jess, you ever take dancing lessons when you were a kid?" Don asked.

Jess sipped her beer and looked at Don. "As a matter of fact I did. Started when I saw around seven and continued through high school."

Don leaned forward on his forearms. "Why'd you stop?"

"I joined the academy and didn't have the time for it." Jess said.

Don glanced at the dance floor then back at his partner. "Still got the moves?"

Jess laughed and nodded. "Only for you Don and only because this isn't a cop bar."

Don smiled and stood up. He held out his hand and Jess took it. He led her to the dance floor as a fast song started. Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. Don spun Jess under his arm and they started dancing.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac led the rest of the team into the bar and they made their way over to a free table. Hawkes and Danny got the drinks while Lindsay sat with Stella and Mac. Lindsay looked out at the dance floor and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

"Is that Flack and Angell?" Lindsay asked.

Mac and Stella followed her line of sight and had similar reactions.

"I never knew Don could dance." Stella said.

Danny and Hawkes came over with the drinks and noticed the three staring.

"What are you gaping at?" Hawkes asked.

Stella pointed and they looked. Danny had the misfortune of taking a sip of beer as he looked and proceeded to choke on it. Hawkes banged on his back as he also gaped at the two detectives dancing.

"Well this is interesting." Mac said.

"Think we should let them know we're here?" Lindsay asked.

Stella shook her head. "No, let them have their fun. Then we'll have ours when they're done."

Danny gave a laugh of disbelief. "I can't believe Flack can dance."

Lindsay looked at Danny with a raised brow. "Jealous Messer?"

Hawkes and Mac snorted while Stella hid her laugh as a cough. Danny crossed his arms.

"No, I can dance." he said. "I just don't like to."

Stella sniffed. "Smell that Linds? Smells like chicken."

Hawkes and Mac were now full out laughing while Lindsay gave Stella a high five and Danny mumbled into his beer.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The song ended and Don spun Jess one more time. They were both smiling and slightly out of breath.

"Damn Jess, you're great." Don said.

Jess laughed. "You're not that bad yourself Detective."

Taking Jess' hand again, Don led them back to their table, only to stop dead in his tracks. Jess moved beside him to ask him what was wrong but laughing caught her attention. She looked and saw the CSIs.

"Oh damn." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Slightly tamer version of what I was thinking but yeah." He sighed. "Well we might as well get it over with. They'll either tease us here or tomorrow at work."

Jess nodded as well and let Don lead her once again by the hand over to the table of laughing CSIs. When they got there, they were all trying to contain their laughter.

"Let it out before you hurt something." Don said, pulling over two chairs for himself and Jess.

Jess sat down. "How long have you guys been here?"

Lindsay took a deep breath and swallowed her laughter. "Since the beginning of the last song."

"How long have you been on the floor?" Stella asked.

Don crossed his arms after signaling for two more beers. "Since the beginning of the last song."

Danny smirked. "I got to tell ya Don, I didn't know you had moves."

Don gave Danny a look. "Well that's because you're not my type Messer."

The table erupted into laughter again. Danny pointed his beer bottle at Don.

"That's very cute Flack." he said.

"You two looked good out there." Hawkes said.

Jess smiled. "Thanks Sheldon." She gave Don a look before looking back at their friends. "It felt good to dance. I haven't done it in a while."

"You're good." Mac said. "Took lesson as a kid I'm guessing."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, like I was telling Don, started young and went through high school. Joining the academy kept me from continuing. But it's fun to get back out there and dust off the old moves."

Stella looked at Don. "Flack, how do you know how to dance like that?"

Don suddenly became very interested in his beer bottle. Jess smiled at the others before leaning closer, hearing Don muttering to himself.

"Ma made me." he said.

Jess patted him on the shoulder but didn't let the others in on what he said, she just shrugged, saying she didn't know what he said. Soon the subject changed and Don was glad for Jess not saying anything. After not too long a song came on that all the girls knew. Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun. They smiled to each other and got up from the table and made their way over to the dance floor. The boys turned their chairs to watch them.

"Looks like Jess isn't the only one with moves." Hawkes said.

Mac smiled. "Flack and I found out Stella could dance at the beginning of the case. However I don't think anyone knew about Lindsay."

Danny smiled. "She's good." He cleared his throat as the others looked at him. "I mean they're all good."

The other three gave each other knowing looks before going back to watching the girls. They were dancing in a circle, talking and laughing as they danced. A smile made its way across Don's face as he watched his partner. She looked at him and returned the smile.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well that was fun to write. I think I'm getting the hang of the team writing. Let me know that you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
